One of My Darkest Secrets and Weaknesses
by Shiyumi-Neruka
Summary: Fey is thinking about one of his darkest secrets, and tries to get over the pain a little bit by a little bit. Inspired by the episode where Tenma asks Fey about his family, and how Fey reacts to that. A bit of comfort as well, since I don't like Fey being so hurt because he's too adorable for that, lol. Please review! No OCs or yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Even though you've always thought that I helped you and soccer…I've always thought that both of you have always helped me, and I was only returning the favour back._

* * *

Fey sat on the soft, warm grass. A cool yet comforting breeze blew through the hill that he sat on. It wasn't what you

would call a "small" hill, but it wasn't big either. To Fey, it was just the perfect size to contemplate and have a little time on

his own. Tenma, who was considered as a close friend of his, and the rest of Raimon, whom he also considered as close

friends to him did not know his secrets. But…on one of the days when they were time travelling, Tenma and Shinsuke…

almost made him reveal one of his secrets. Fey knew that he should trust them, in fact, he trusted them very much, but

sometimes, some secrets just should not be told, or would be better off not told. That secret, which was one of his darkest

secrets was that…he…didn_'_t belong…to… a family. Fey held back tears and lowered his head as he thought of this. But he

knew that they were going to flow freely anyway. He didn't bother fighting back this time, even though he always tried to

even when he was alone. Fighting back was much harder than most people, even those in depression, could imagine. It was

very emotionally stressing to him, and because it was, it also made his body weak in terms of immunity. Sometimes, he

would silently cry in his sleep, but all of Raimon was always too tired to notice. However, the next morning, although he

always hid it, he felt slightly unwell. Although he always avoided thinking of it, today, he just decided to do a little play back

of how he lost his family, just so that he would not forget them. To be honest, he could not remember very much, since he

was only 7 years of age. Young…but definitely old enough to remember something so traumatising. Fey had been playing

soccer for most of his life, but it was when he lost the most precious things to him in the war, **(You guys know how El **

**Dorado said that there was a war, and soccer started it, so soccer had to be eliminated? Yeah, I based it off **

**that war.) **that soccer became that thing that was the most precious to him, and the only reason why he could continue

living despite losing his family. Fey closed his eyes and let all those vague memories that he had of the incident play back in his head

again…


	2. Chapter 2

If you've read up to here, then I'm really thanking you! I hope you like the chapter, and please review! It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Suddenly, Fei felt a few drops of rain. However, before he could even react, the few drops of rain became a gigantic, freezing

downpour. Fei sighed and quickly sprinted to the bottom of the hill and quickly made his way back to the forest that Endou,

Kidou, Gouenji and Fubuki had chosen for all their teams to train at together. They thought that it would be a good bonding

time and a great place and opportunity to refresh the mind. Everyone bonded together quite well. Except that there were a

few frequent minor incidents and disputes that couldn't really be helped but caused annoyance anyway, like when Yukimura

placed his bag on a tree and completely forgot about it, causing it to fall onto a very irritated Senguuji Yamato's head. And

Hayabusa constantly reminded Midori of her tomboyish behaviour and whined about it, as well as tormented her with it as

well, resulting in arguments between the two, usually when the coaches were not around. But the coaches knew most of

what was going on, thanks to Wondeba, who kept keeping an eye out for everyone, saying that they could get lost or

captured easily in a forest, even though most of the forest consisted of extremely large clearings and sufficient amounts of

light and limestone, which had a light colour to it. Fey continued to sprint back, and in the process, tripped over a

large log, spraining his wrist. It hurt a lot, but at least he could run. After 20 minutes, he finally reached the clearing that

everyone camped in. Tenma was the first to see him.

"Fey!"

Tenma yelled and sprinted towards him. Fey had no energy and instead, just smiled wearily and stood there. Tenma stopped

in front of Fey and started to make a huge fuss, causing some others to realise that Fey had made it back. By then, the

torrential downpour had stopped. Tenma still continued to fuss, though.

"Where were you _actually_ at? Didn't you say that you were at the 5 opposite clearings? But I couldn't see you in the 5 opposite clearings when I went there! Are you okay? We were worried sick for you since you hadn't arrived 10 minutes even _after_ it started pouring! And we searched everywhere in the forest but we couldn't find you anywhere! We-"

Aoi quickly stopped him and smiled pleasantly at Fey and Tenma.

"Fey obviously looks tired and he needs rest, so why don't you allow him to dry himself inside his group tent and have some rest, then ask the questions?"

Fey wondered how she managed to stay cheerful even after the rain and cold weather.

"H-hai…" Tenma replied, but looked a bit worried for Fey and suspicious at the same time. Fey quickly went to his tent after

that, then dried himself and lay down. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but every time he did that, bad memories came

back. He guessed that it must be the side effect of even allowing himself to remember such a _tragic, horrible, horrific_

incident. After a while, he felt stressed and decided to just sit up. But he felt strangely hot and cold at the same time. Fey

tried not to groan out loud as he felt his forehead. It was burning. Why did he have to fall sick near everyone? Now he

would just trouble them, and he wouldn't be able to participate in much of the activities, which was obviously a waste.

"Fey…?"

Fey looked up and saw that Hakuryuu was in front of him. He remembered that Hakuryuu was in the same tent as him.

He thought that he was looking for something and was about to ask him, but decided to just say hi first anyway.

"Hey,"

Fey greeted Hakuryuu and tried his best to smile, even though he was feeling cold and terrible. And his wrist felt like it was

about to explode. Hakuryuu didn't say anything. He just maintained a poker face and walked out, but by this time, Fey was

too busy with trying not to faint and yell out loud from how irritated he felt at himself to worry about that. But less than a

minute later, Hakuryuu came back with a first aid kit.

"Hakuryuu…why would you need that?"

Fey smiled a fake smile, trying to hide the fact that he was feeling so terrible. Hakuryuu took out a cooling aid and stuck it

onto Fey's forehead.

"…Its so obvious that you're having a fever, you know. And I can tell that your wrist is hurt,"

Hakuryuu mumbled while bandaging and applying some medicine to Fey's wrist. Hakuryuu looked like a professional nurse,

Fey thought.

"How…can you tell so easily…?" Fey asked.

Hakuryuu looked away after bandaging Fey's wrist and sat down.

"These sort of things happened all the time…during Fifth Sector training…"

Hakuryuu looked forlorn. Fey could see that Hakuryuu sounded upset, so he decided to change the topic.

"What do you think we'll be doing next…?"

Fey asked, trying to smile just a bit. Hakuryuu just smiled back as well.

"You're so thoughtful…even though you're the one in pain…I really admire you for that. And you've been helping out so much, besides, everyone gets sick once in a while, so you shouldn't feel bad or like you're troubling everyone when you fall sick and they have to help you."

Fey just stared at the ground.

"I still don't like troubling people, even if they don't feel like it's trouble."

"If no one allowed other people to take care of them, then no one would be taking care of each other. You can have the willpower, but if someone won't allow you to help them, your efforts won't really have much of an effect," Hakuryuu replied.

"I guess you're right…"

Fey murmured. His expression was the same as when Tenma asked him about his family.

"Well, we had better get going, it's dinner time already,"

Hakuryuu said, then smiled at Fey and stood up, reaching out his hand to Fey. Fey grabbed it, but almost fell immediately.

"You okay?"

Hakuryuu looked concerned.

"…I'm just feeling dizzy, but I'm fine."

Fey smiled back weakly.

"Don't worry. I'll help you guys."

Hakuryuu and Fey turned to see Tsurugi at the tent's doorway.

"Just on time, Tsurugi, but I think I can manage."

Hakuryuu smirked, and Tsurugi smirked back, knowing what his rival was thinking as well.

"I'll piggyback him."

"I'll carry him bridal style!"

"Um…guys, both of you can just carry me in the superman style together…"

Fey sweatdropped.

"Its time for dinner," Akane softly called for the for three of them at the entrance of the tent.

* * *

Pleaseee review and give feedback as always! I had a lot of fun with this and feel a bit proud of it xDD


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, the humour is starting to come in! There might still be an occasional bit of sadness, though. I hope you guys like this chapter, I had fun with it as well xD

* * *

"Alright Tsurugi, let's carry him together, with equal strength, in the superman style."

Hakuryuu and Tsurugi had finally agreed to something after pointlessly arguing for about 5 whole minutes.

"Alright, I promise, and you better promise as well."

"Yeah, I will," Hakuryuu smirked.

Fey sighed and Akane just giggled as they made their way out of the tent door, attracting a large variety of lifted eyebrows

and curious faces, as well as many awkward stares and glances. Many players asked them about WHAT they were doing,

carrying Fey like that as they brought Fey to his table. Thankfully, all the Raimon members at every table told everyone

that they were just being the rivals that they were, as usual. After Fey was dropped off at his table and after he thanked

both of them, Kirino felt suspicious of what was going on. First, Fey looks a small bit distracted during the activities, second,

he allowed himself to get carried, which most people wouldn't, especially someone like Fey, who didn't like troubling people.

Third, Fey looks more down and paler than usual.

"Fey…are you feeling alright today?"

Fey turned to Kirino. He looked concerned, just like Hakuryuu had.

"I'm fine,"

Fey said with a smile.

"Fey…you looked a bit distracted during the activities. And you look paler ever since you came back from what you told us was a clearing, which turned out to be someplace that probably wasn't in range of the forest,"

Kirino pointed out.

"I'm fine Kirino, there's no need to worry, its probably just because of the cold air from the downpour."

Kirino's frown increased.

"Fey…but the cold air from the downpour faded away more than half an hour ago. If you're healthy enough, you shouldn't be pale or cold from it anymore-wait, healthy?"

Kirino felt worried all of a sudden and quickly reached out to feel a shocked Fey's temperature, when Midori quickly

interjected. Fey felt relieved.

_That was close_…

Fey thought to himself. But then things took a turn for the worse, in Fey's opinion.

"Kirino, I heard everything you both were saying very clearly, and he'll probably dodge since he probably won't want us to worry. I'll hold him, and you quickly try to touch his forehead!"

Somehow, Midori seemed amusing to watch, in the general point of view.

"Um…okay then, but I could have done exactly that if you didn't interject all of a sudden, Midori-san."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, just do it! I thought Fey was going to dodge!"

* * *

Please review and give me some feeback! I'm really appreciating all your support! Although it's mostly the fact that writing these are fun, a small bit of continuing these chapters are because of the support :3


	4. Chapter 4

This fic is getting more and more entertaining to type! Hope you guys like this one again! And thanks a lot for the continued support!

* * *

They were both about to lay their hands on him when Fey suddenly sneezed, which shocked Yukimura, causing him to jerk his elbow and hit Fey in the eye.

"Ow…!"

"Huh- ah, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Yukimura asked urgently. Midori then lunged for Fey and ended up wrapping her arms around his waist while Fey struggled. Yukimura looked shocked and puzzled.

"Seto-san, what are you doing to him?"

Yukimura demanded in a defensive and puzzled tone.

"Fey…you're feeling pretty warm, you know that?" Midori said. "Which means…"

Even the tough Seto Midori looked a but concerned as she said this. Everybody on their table had turned their attention to

them. Midori and Fey were bombarded with questions. Fey just sweatdropped sheepishly, while Midori was too embarrassed

and frustrated to let go of Fey.

"Fey, are you alright?"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Wait, what's even going on?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"What are you doing, Seto-san?"

"You look a bit pale, Fey-san…"

"Fey, what's Seto doing to you? Is it that…"

"What are you guys arguing about?"

By then, everybody had assumed that Fey was having a high

temperature, from how Fey, Kirino and Midori's conversation went earlier.

"…I think I know why!"

Everybody on the table turned their gaze to Taki Yoshihiko, who was Taki Sousuke's younger brother.

"Um…well…does…does this mean that…Seto-san likes…him?"

Taki Yoshihiko blinked at everybody on the table with a perfectly innocent look in his eyes and a perfectly innocent look on face.

"…W-what? NO WAY!"

Midori yelled in a very, very annoyed tone.

* * *

Please review yet again! Thanks for all your patience, guys! I'm typing these as fast as I can though, since its fun and it's the holidays! This is currently my favourite story that I've typed so far and the story I'm working the most on.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the support and interest that you guys have shown for my fics up until now! Also, I think I forgot to mention that all the teams that they challenged in the HR tournament AND the teams' coaches are actually at the camp, and this is their first dinner at the camp! Well…that's all I want to say for now! I really, really do appreciate the support very much, guys! It's like a nice motivation for me to continue updating the fics.

* * *

"I don't like him in that sort of way!"

Midori yelled in an irritated and loud way.

Fey just stared back at everyone. Everyone stayed quiet and just raised eyebrows or blinked at them. After a short while, he sweatdropped.

"Guys…Midori's right…"

"And how are we supposed to count on you both for telling the truth?"

Hayabusa smirked. He was on Midori's table as well, since that was how it was arranged to be at first. A short while back, the coaches thought of

changing Hayabusa's table location due to their constant squabbles, but they thought of it as a way that Midori and Hayabusa could bond well

together. Now they were starting to doubt that decision, but Endou, Fubuki, Kabeyama, Kidou, Fudou and Terumi all said that they should

give them a little more time.

"We just are not! You-"

Midori yelled back.

Before Midori could continue, Fubuki strolled up to the table.

"There's no need to fight over such trivial matters. If Midori and Fey say so, just believe them. Anyway, I'm sure that as time passes, you all will truly know."

Fubuki smiled.

Midori and Fey just looked back at everyone with embarrassed and

confused looks.

"I don't like Fey in that sort of way, I'm saying this for the last time, and you all better believe me!"

Midori added in quickly with a flushed face.

"Right, so you all should just quickly eat up and return to your tents, then have a shower if you have not. If you have had a shower, you are welcome to explore the area, and if others allow it, you can visit other tents."

Fubuki smiled at the students, then turned back to finish his dinner. Many people on the table sighed, including Midori and Fey. Fey sighed

from relief from the awkward situation, as well as exhaustion, and Midori sighed from relief as well as annoyance. After everyone ate up and a few

exchanged smirks and glares from Midori and Hayabusa, they all separately went to explore the area, but most people went exploring

together with a few others, and some went to visit other tents before or after that. Fey really, really, wanted to explore the area, but he felt too

exhausted and cold, even with his warmest clothes on, and he also wanted to get well as soon as possible so that he did not have to trouble

everyone. The forest was certainly cold at night. But it could change temperature at any time. Fey sat in the tent with Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu

had insisted on accompanying Fey, and although Fey did not want Hakuryuu to spend his time accompanying him even though he could be

exploring and catching up with the others, Hakuryuu kept insisting, since he did not want Fey to be on his own, and Fey felt too tired to protest

anymore. To avoid suspicion, Hakuryuu ended up following Tsurugi and a few others for about a minute, then told them that he forgot his jacket

(which he left behind on purpose) and went back to get it. He also told them that if he did not come back after one minute, they should just set

off. The others that he was going to go with had asked him repeatedly if he was sure that he was alright with that, and had insisted that they

would wait, but he kept declining, and although they we hesitant in the end, they decided that they would not be far ahead, if they walked on

after a minute, and so after a minute, they continued. At least, that was what Hakuryuu assumed. Hakuryuu decided that he would tell them that

he could not find them, but did a little bit of exploring while he was looking for them, got tired after a while and came back on his own. Fey

felt bad, but Hakuryuu reminded him that they already had maps on the forest clearings, so after hearing that from Hakuryuu, he felt less guilty.

Hakuryuu said that Fey should rest, and that he himself would read a book that he had, so that he had something to do. But Fey couldn't sleep

at all from the coughing and sneezing and runny nose, since it turned out that the fever was the beginning of a rather strong cold, **(note: ugh I**

**kinda feel bad about typing that but asdfg some drama would make things interesting, and I'm not overdoing things right? AND A**

**REMINDER, I LOVE FEY, SO YEAH.)** so Hakuryuu suggested that he should do something productive that didn't have too much stress on his

body, and when he got tired, he could just sleep. Fey decided to do some reading instead. But just when he was reaching for the book, he

suddenly felt a strong wave of fatigue, and flopped down onto his bed.

"Goodnight…and thanks for helping me so much…Hakuryuu…"

Fey used the last of his current strength to say goodnight. Hakuryuu looked surprised, but after hearing Fey say goodnight and sleep

so peacefully, he just smiled softly. "You're welcome."

* * *

Alright, I'm done! What do you all think? Any good suggestions? I would really like some, since that would be a good thing, obviously xD Please review! If there aren't many reviews, then I probably won't update as fast as I coulld, lol.


	6. (Author: Something good I'd like to say)

Hi guys, I just wanted to say a great THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! For all your beautiful feedback, comments and support! :D

I've received so much good comments in this story, it was a very pleasant surprise!

And even though I specified in my profile that:

"Although I rarely write fanfics (for me, writing fanfics is only an extremely minor hobby), but when I do, I find doing that sort of thing enjoyable and I thought others would be interested in reading them, and I would also like feedback even though I don't specialise in writing fanfics, since the feedback might improve my writing skills in general, so I'd get good grades *shot"

I'm going to update this story a little, because there seems to be so much great feedback! More than I expected, I'm very very very surprised and happy!

Thank you all so much, literally, and thank you for the patience! I'll be updating soon, hopefully I will remember heehee! :D


End file.
